Do you Believe?
by TheAnti-SocialCupcakeBunny
Summary: A Bunnymund/Reader, Decide your Destiny. In order to know and unlock your many different stories, you will have to read and play. May you find the happy and true ending. R&R please!
1. Page 1-Chapter 1

**Do you Believe?**

**A.N. A decide your destiny type of thing so enjoy, make your choices and hope it's the right one. BTW, this is a Bunny/Reader.**

**Page One- Chapter One**

Your sibling woke you up through a thorough shaking, you groaned and waved your brother/sister away as if you were shooing flies, you covered your face with your pillow but you sibling pulled it from you. Glaring at him/her, you glanced at the clock and groaned even louder, no wonder; it was 8:00 a.m. and what made it worse was that it was Sunday.

"What do you want?" you asked, rubbing your eyes.

"Mom and Dad told you to go with me for the egg hunt!" your sibling reminded you.

"But it's gonna start at 10:00!" you retorted, flopping back down on your bed, half-dressed in jeans while your shirt is still the same.

"Come on, you promised!" your brother/sister whined.

"And yet, I said at ten." You mumbled.

"Don't make me tell mom!" he/she threatened.

"Go ahead, I just wanna sleep." You said, obviously you stayed up late to finish a school project that involves a painting of how you see the world.

A couple of minutes later, you were in your jeans, sneakers and a (f/c) shirt. Your mother handed you a white wicker basket with an extremely pink ribbon tied around it. You winced when you saw it, you can't even remember the last time you used it. Your brother/sister walked past clutching a green basket that has his/her name on it.

"Now (Name), you watch after your brother/sister well and you'll get a whole new set of paint." Your mother bribed you with art materials when she knows you won't go til you get something in return.

"Fine, let's go." You said, striding out of your house with your brother/sister in tow.

When you reached the park, your brother/sister went off to chat with some friends. While you lied down on the grass and picked a (f/f) off the ground and began twirling it and playing with it. You were busy thinking of a good picture to draw when a shadow went over your head.

**What do you do?**

_Look up at whoever is covering you- go to page 2_

_Ignore the person and look for your __brother/sister__- go to page 3_

_Scream and act as if you saw a monster without even looking- go to page 4_

**A.N. So here's a quick guide for you:**

**f/c= favorite color**

**f/f= favorite flower**

**What did you choose? Hope it was a fun one.**


	2. Page 2-Chapter 1

**Do you Believe?**

**A.N. A decide your destiny type of thing so enjoy, make your choices and hope it's the right one. BTW, this is a Bunny/Reader. So how was page one? Enjoyed it?**

**You chose page two, great for you! Now you find out who blocked your sunlight out.**

**Page Two- Chapter One**

You looked up at the person covering your sweet sunlight and saw a rabbit-kangaroo hybrid. You were about to start screaming until your brother/sister came into view. He/She was panting and looking excited, he/she pulled you to the meeting spot for the people who joined for the egg hunt. Every year, your mother signs you and you brother/sister up for it. Right now, you're the only teenager who goes to egg hunts and still believes in fluffy bunnies hiding the Easter eggs, apart from that you still believe in Santa Claus, the tooth fairy, the sandman and since you're addicted to folklore you believe in Jack Frost, the Erlkonig and many other things people believe isn't real.

"Okay kids, are you ready to hunt for these Easter eggs?" the emcee asked, beginning to play a song.

Every single kid (including you) shouted a yes, and so the hunt begins. Within Three minutes you were lucky enough to find two eggs, you brother/sister found one and is looking through every bush, under every bench and even in the water fountains. You smirked when you saw the kids having troubles and just sat down, admitting defeat. When you sat down though, the large rabbit thingy was there next to you again.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked, a slight Australian accent was heard.

**What do you do?**

_Erm…sure?- go to page 5_

_No…*you spread out on the grass and stare at him with a crazed look* my grass seat.-go to page 6_

_Shrug and look back at the children smiling- go to page 7_


	3. Page 3-Chapter 1

**Do you Believe?**

**A.N. A decide your destiny type of thing so enjoy, make your choices and hope it's the right one. BTW, this is a Bunny/Reader. You chose page three! You meet….coolest boy in your school.**

**Page Three- Chapter One**

You ignored the shadow and walked towards your brother/sister, you were twirling your basket round and round your arm, until you bumped with a boy two years older than you. He has black hair, brown eyes and he has pale skin. He caught your basket and looked at it; he raised an eyebrow at the color and looked at you.

"Nice ribbon." He remarked.

You grimaced at it and shook your head.

"I hate pink." You said, sticking your tongue out.

"Oh…well what are you doing here?" he asked, immediately changing the subject.

"Egg hunt." You said, holding the basket up.

"Well that sounds lame, how 'bout you do something awesome?"

**What do you do?**

_You nod your head and leave with him- go to page 8_

_You look offended and tell him that you like the egg hunts and join the kids- go to page 9_

"_I wanna be lame!" You blow a raspberry at him and bunnyhop away from him- go to page 10_


	4. Page 4-Chapter 1

**Do you Believe?**

**A.N. A decide your destiny type of thing so enjoy, make your choices and hope it's the right one. BTW, this is a Bunny/Reader. You chose page four, good for you! You meet….dun dununun…Jack Frost!**

**Page Four- Chapter One**

You began screaming without looking at who/what is behind you, you stood up and ran away, bumping into a white-haired boy, he looked to be about your age (15), he has blue eyes, is wearing a blue hoodie, beige-ish pants and is holding onto a staff, on the plus side he looks like snow just fell on him.

"Whoa, slow down. You look like you saw a ghost." He said laughing.

You were speechless; to be honest you didn't know what was behind you the whole time. You looked the boy up and down before realizing who it is. It is the well known Jack Frost. You just shrugged at his remark, until a paw gripped your shoulder. You looked up and saw a rabbit glaring at you.

"Mate, what was the screamin' for" he asked.

**What do you do?**

_I'm sorry, I get easily surprised or frightened…I mean when you are always surprised with eggs thrown about your entire desk at school could you blame me?- go to page 11_

_I screamed cuz I thought you were a ginormous centipede- go to page 12_

_I don't really know why I scream- go to page 13_


	5. Page 5-Chapter 1

**Do you Believe?**

**A.N. A decide your destiny type of thing so enjoy, make your choices and hope it's the right one. BTW, this is a Bunny/Reader. So how was page one? Enjoyed it?**

**Well you let Bunny sit next to you so what's next?**

**Page Five- Chapter One**

The rabbit sat down beside you, the two of you neither spoke nor even tried to. Of course that was until; you saw a flower you've been trying so hard to paint on paper obviously. You scrambled to the flower and plucked it out of the ground and admired its detail. When you sat back down, the rabbit was looking at you in a funny way. You looked at him and smiled.

"It's a marigold." You said, pointing to the flower.

"I know mate." He said, chuckling.

Your smile grew wide when you began listing down the things you'll need for the painting. The rabbit was just looking at you with an amused expression. When you looked at him, you just shrugged. A minute later, your brother/sister ran up to you, his/her face flushed, he/she proudly showed you five eggs, you nodded and stood up. He/She looked at whoever is beside you and (s/n)'s jaw dropped.

"You were talking to the Easter Bunny?" He/She asked, looking impressed.

"Yeah, so?" you asked, not even bothering to think if who you were talking to **was** the Easter Bunny.

The two of you got home, you saw a sticky note on the fridge and you read it.

_Dear (__Name__),_

_Something came up at work, I'll have to stay there up until eleven. Heat up your dinner in the microwave *Dinner's in the fridge*, tuck your brother in bed at seven and lights out at nine._

_Love,_

_Mom_

You did as the instructions asked, you prepared dinner, tucked your brother in and prepared to sleep at nine…that was until you smelled something…something…burning.

**What do you do?**

_Go out and investigate- go to page 14_

_Ignore and sleep- go to page 15_

_Take a baseball bat with you downstairs- go to page 16_


	6. Page 6-Chapter 1

**Do you Believe?**

**A.N. A decide your destiny type of thing so enjoy, make your choices and hope it's the right one. BTW, this is a Bunny/Reader. So how was page one? Enjoyed it?**

**You chose page six, great for you! You don't really like sharing do you?**

**Page Six- Chapter One**

The rabbit raised an eyebrow at you before sitting down anyway. You sat back up before picking your basket up and throwing it as far as you could, then you went to retrieve it and went back to throwing it about while kids were trying to find some Easter eggs. When the hunt was done, the two of you began walking home when you saw a car driving at an extremely fast pace towards you and your brother/sister. There is just enough time for you to save either yourself or your sibling.

**What do you do?**

_You pushed your sibling toward to safety- go to page 17_

_You jump out of the way- go to page 18_

_You shield __him/her__ from the car- go to page 19_


	7. Page 7- Chapter 1

**Do you Believe?**

**A.N. A decide your destiny type of thing so enjoy, make your choices and hope it's the right one. BTW, this is a Bunny/Reader. So how was page one? Enjoyed it?**

**You chose page seven, great for you! You love kids don't you?**

**Page Seven- Chapter One**

A little girl with brown hair ran up to you, you recognized it as the girl you saved that summer in the swimming pool. She was beaming and proudly showed you an Easter egg with vines and patterns painted around it.

"Egg…pweety egg." She said, her chubby face lighting up when you ruffled her hair.

"Yes, pretty egg, very pretty." You said nodding, she ran off towards her mother and pulled her towards you.

The mother recognized you immediately as the junior lifeguard, and smiled.

"Thank you for saving Amy, she never forgot you, you know." She said.

"Well, as long as the kid's safe." You said, pulling your jacket closer.

When the two left, you noticed that the rabbit thingy was staring at you.

"What?" you asked defensively.

"You saved that ankle-biter." He said with a blank expression.

"Yeah, so?" you asked trying to hide the pride in your tone.

"I saw ya, you know." He said.

You just shrugged before hearing a scream, you ran up and saw a deranged man you read about in the newspaper holding Amy with a knife above her throat, the rabbit was right beside you and is holding a boomerang. You picked up the nearest thing to you which is a sharp rock, you slowly approached the man but he threw the knife at you, it scratched your arm but you took no notice, taking action immediately you threw the rock at the man's face hitting him and slicing his face. You picked Amy up and ran to her mother.

"Go home and lock the doors, bar the windows and hide yourself and your daughter." You said, quickly. Amy was crying and clinging onto her mother, you gave her a bracelet that was there around your wrist for as long as you can remember. When they left you thought all was well until you heard your brother/sister scream. Your blood turned to ice, when you turned around you saw the man, bleeding, grinning and pointing the knife at your brother/sister. You felt helpless, you might as well try reasoning with him.

"P-please let him go…" you said weakly.

"No, not until they give me my little girl. Not until I get my little girl back." He said, his (e/c) eyes, landed on yours, you froze, that man had your eyes…he has the same shade of (h/c) as you…

"S-sir we don't know where your little girl is…" you said although deep in your mind you kept hearing a voice. _*Yes we do…I'm the little girl…*_ You kept thinking.

You took a step forward, holding your hand out for your brother/sister to grasp, hoping he would, your brother/sister held onto it immediately, you pulled him/her to safety, embracing him/her you heard some people scream.

"(Name), look out!"

"Hey, kid run!"

"Kid, look behind you!"

When you looked, you saw the man, his knife up in the air.

**What do you do?**

_You try to wrestle the knife out of the man's hand- go to page 20_

_You run with your __brother/sister__ to your home- go to page 21_

_You save your __brother/sister__ by shielding __him/her__- go to page 22_

**A.N. Here's another guide:**

**e/c= eye color**

**h/c= hair color**


	8. Page 8- Chapter 1

**Do you Believe?**

**A.N. A decide your destiny type of thing so enjoy, make your choices and hope it's the right one. BTW, this is a Bunny/Reader. You chose page eight! Wow, typical teen much?**

**Page Eight- Chapter One**

You followed him to the alley and rounded a corner where a small building is, he knocked twice followed by three scratches. The door opened and you saw many teens about seventeen to eighteen, wearing hoods. The boy with you was given one, and a knife.

"Hey, just a question but…do you believe in demons?" he asked, sharpening his knife.

You shook your head.

"Well that's sad." He said.

The group of teenagers cornered you and all of them were grinning at you wickedly. Then, you felt nothing.

_**Lights out…**_

_**Bad Ending**_

**A.N. Seriously can't help it, I needed to make one ending for chapter one and you did choose to go with this guy so your death I guess.**


	9. Page 9- Chapter 1

**Do you Believe?**

**A.N. A decide your destiny type of thing so enjoy, make your choices and hope it's the right one. BTW, this is a Bunny/Reader. You chose page nine! You love Easter, what's his problem?**

**Page Nine- Chapter One**

"Well I'm sorry, at least I've got something to do aside branding seasons as bad." You retorted before joining the hunt. You bumped into a tall figure and looked up, it was a tall rabbit, he was smiling at you.

"What?" you asked.

"Mate, you stood up to a bloke without flinchin'." He said, you cocked your head to one side and thought. _*Whoa, he speaks like he knows me…*_

"Yeah, I mean Easter…spring, those are the things that makes me happy." You said smiling.

He smiled at you before enveloping you in a tight embrace; you were shocked before pulling away from him. He looked at you before nodding.

"You forgot." He said in a soft voice.

_*I forgot?*_ you thought, looking confused, you shrugged it off. But something in that rabbit was familiar. Something made you want to know. Later that day when you got home, you were dead beat, so you and your brother/sister fell asleep on the couch. You dreamt of a place filled with green grass and every flower imaginable and pools of paint and…eggs swimming? You approached the pool and picked up an egg, you giggled. The egg was splashed with color and you looked at every egg there, you just kept on chasing after them until you heard a sound…then a voice.

"Who goes there?" you recognized the voice as the rabbit you met earlier and approached the tunnel.

"Me." You said stepping into the light.

His eyes widened when he saw you, he approached you and asked, "How'd you get in me Warren?"

You shrugged.

Just as he was about to say something, you heard your mother calling you, you woke up and saw your mother smiling.

**End of Chapter One.**

**A.N. I hate it when I rush things so I'm sorry, here's the first ending of chapter one. You at least stood up to that douche, good for you. But wait, what did the giant Bunny mean by you forgot? LoL no spoilers!**


	10. Page 10- Chapter1

**Do you Believe?**

**A.N. A decide your destiny type of thing so enjoy, make your choices and hope it's the right one. BTW, this is a Bunny/Reader. You chose page ten! You just can't help it, you like being weird.**

**Page Ten- Chapter One**

You walked with a skip in your step, you were giggling. You spotted three eggs in five minutes flat. People always did say that you were the one hiding the eggs, when all you need to do is think weird. You honestly don't care if people look at you as if you're nuts, you like being different. You were about to fetch your brother/sister when you felt the brush of something soft on you. You turned around and saw a rabbit; you picked it up and cuddled it. You don't know why but you have this strange fondness for rabbits. Your brother/sister ran up to you.

"I saw the Easter Bunny!" He/She said with extreme enthusiasm.

"Good for you, now let's go home, I gotta do some things." You said carrying him/her on your shoulders.

You guys got home and got snacks out of the fridge, you took most of the (f/s) while your brother/sister raided the (s/f/s). When your mother entered the living room, she smiled; you and your sibling fell asleep while watching (f/m). She slowly closed the door and let you sleep the day off.

**End of Chapter 1**

**A.N. Second end of chapter 1 is here yaay! Here's some more guides:**

**f/s= favorite snack**

**s/f/s= sibling's favorite snack**

**f/m= favorite movie**


	11. Page 11- Chapter 1

**Do you Believe?**

**A.N. A decide your destiny type of thing so enjoy, make your choices and hope it's the right one. BTW, this is a Bunny/Reader. You chose page eleven, good for you! Your reason is that? Whoa got in skin deep right there.**

**Page Eleven- Chapter One**

The giant rabbit blinked when he heard that, he looked at you and saw that you weren't kidding. He shrugged.

"Well then mate, I'm sorry I guess." He said.

You just looked indifferent.

"No worries, been going on like that for years now anyway." You said shrugging.

"Anyway, I'm guessing you're the Easter Bunny." You said changing the subject, it worked perfectly.

"Roger that mate." He said grinning.

"Wow, it must have taken you years to paint these eggs." You said when you looked at one of the eggs you found lying about.

"Not really." He said, it was clear to you that he has pride in his work.

He looked at your wrist and smiled, holding it up, he peered at the bracelet.

"That's a beauty mate." He said, you noticed a gentle tone in his voice.

"Yeah." You said, you smiled at it, you don't know how you got it but you still act as if there are some precious memories in there.

He looked at you before asking, "Do you know how you got it?"

You shook your head; you saw disappointment in his eyes.

"How 'bout we check the ankle-biters an' how many eggs they found?" he asked.

**What do you do?**

_Sure- go to page 7_

_You go first- go to page 23_

**A.N. So I think that's about it for this thingamajig. Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Page 12- Chapter 1

**Do you Believe?**

**A.N. A decide your destiny type of thing so enjoy, make your choices and hope it's the right one. BTW, this is a Bunny/Reader. You chose page twelve, good for you! …that awkward moment where you think a bunny is a centipede.**

**Page Twelve- Chapter One**

The rabbit looked at you with a disturbed expression while Jack Frost laughed. You shrugged, and began juggling some rocks, one hit you square on the nose. You let out a scream causing Jack Frost to laugh harder while the rabbit went near you and removed the rock. He smiled and handed you a handkerchief, you were pinching your nose to prevent the bleeding.

"No thanks sir, I'm pretty strong for this." You said shaking your head.

The rabbit just rolled his eyes before shoving the handkerchief down your nose, Jack Frost went near you and ruffled your hair.

"We gotta go now, but hey, when you're bored just call for us okay?" he said flying off into the sky.

You let out a small giggle before going home with your brother/sister singing "London Bridge" you knew the meaning of the song but you don't mind, you don't play it anyway…

**End of Chapter One**

**A.N. So guys, ever wondered what "London Bridge" meant? Well then, here it is!**

**It's about sacrificing children to the bridge by encasing them in the establishment, apparently the fair lady there is mother mary, and the nuns and priests are telling her that the bridge is weakening so they have to sacrifice children to strengthen it. Well sleep tight or enjoy the day!**


	13. Page 13- Chapter 1

**Do you Believe?**

**A.N. A decide your destiny type of thing so enjoy, make your choices and hope it's the right one. BTW, this is a Bunny/Reader. You chose page Thirteen, good for you! **

**Bro, why didn't ya know why ya screamed?**

**Page Thirteen- Chapter One**

The rabbit just looked at you as if you're crazy before hopping off, Jack Frost just beamed at you.

"You like pranks?" he asked all of a sudden, you nodded your head vigorously.

"'Kay, here's a snowball, throw it a cottontail over there." He instructed for you to do.

You leaned back and threw it at him, he let out a yelp before falling onto the ground. He glared at you and Jack, the two of you were laughing hard. He sighed and stood up, muttering something about you two being crazy kids.

**End of Chapter 1**

**A.N. So looks like you got a happy ending for chapter one! Yay! Wait for Chapter two you guys!**


	14. Page 14- Chapter 1

**Do you Believe?**

**A.N. A decide your destiny type of thing so enjoy, make your choices and hope it's the right one. BTW, this is a Bunny/Reader. Page 14, yay!**

**Page Fourteen- Chapter One**

You went out of the room to investigate and saw what you feared the most. Why the heck did you forget to turn the microwave off? And who in the blue heck left a glass of water on top of it? You ran to the fire and began thinking on how to turn off an electric fire, you shouldn't just throw water on it right? So what? You saw the fire spread, panicking, you ran to your brother's/sister's room and shook him awake.

"What is it (Name)?" he/she asked, rubbing his/her eyes.

"You have to get out of here, wake the neighbors and tell them that there's a fire." You instructed, his/her eyes grew wide when he/she heard what you said, you carried him/her and pushed him/her outside of the house, you urged him/her to warn the neighbors, he/she nodded before running away. You ran back to the kitchen and tried to figure out how to turn an electric fire off; you sighed before taking a bucket from the nearby sink and filled it with water.

"I'm gonna get electrocuted for this." You muttered, you were about to throw it on the microwave until you heard your sibling's voice.

"(Name), wait!" you turned around and your sibling pulled you from the water, He/She ran to your room and went out carrying the things you hold dear alongside your stuffed toy, then he ran to his/her room carrying his/her favorite things.

"Let's go!" He/She urged, you nodded, better to have a burned house than a burned body anyway. As you wee running down the stairs though, your brother/sister tripped, you went back and picked him/her up in your peripheral vision, you saw the fire coming at you and your sibling. You carried him/her down the stairs and right outside the living room which is the dining room, you tripped and falling to the ground, a beam fell on you, you screamed when the beam crushed your back, your sibling rushed to your side and held your hand trying to pull you out of the debris. You gave him/her a pained smile and told him/her to go without you. Your sibling shook his/her head but you gave him/her a threat that made him/her run for his/her life.

"When I die, my ghost will haunt you if you stay!" you threatened him/her causing him/her to run.

When he/she left, you began to feel your strength starting to drain from you, you felt dizzy and every time you breathe, your chest hurts, you let out one last breath before breathing your last. Darkness engulfed your vision and you closed your eyes and you don't know why but you heard a deep voice tell you something.

_You are Bast, spirit of protection and festivities._

And with that, you felt nothing.

**End of Chapter 1**

**A.N. I know, I know, I named a spirit after an Egyptian goddess but my originality is running thin at the moment, although I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
